


Удушье|Suffocation

by Jaisi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaisi/pseuds/Jaisi
Summary: AU относительно финала 16 главы.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Удушье|Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> Author©dencuu  
> Original text: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249940?view_adult=true  
> Translation also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9561732  
> Этот перевод немного экспериментальный. Я попыталась перевести текст так, чтобы ничто не указывал на пол ГГ (Читателя). Надеюсь, что получилось, и при чтении можно будет представить ГГ любого пола.

Что-то было не так.

Всё разрешилось слишком идеально. Будто всё было спланировано заранее. Ты снова и снова вспоминаешь, что произошло после того, как за тобой закрылась дверь в комнате Барбатоса. 

Неужели тебе каким-то образом удалось побывать в других временных линиях? Да, но чувство того, что что-то не так, не оставляло тебя. Подтвердилось оно в момент твоей смерти. Твоя жизнь мучительно прервалась. Твою жизнь забрал тот, кто заслужил твоё доверие. Но был ли это тот самый Бельфегор? Ваша первая встреча после его освобождения прошла не так, но всё то время вы не оставались наедине. Возможно, он ждал подходящего момента, чтобы вонзить нож тебе в спину. Помни о задании, ты всё ещё не знаешь, кто открыл дверь. Она была открыта до твоего прибытия на чердак. Сейчас ты не можешь трезво мыслить, ты будто находишься в трансе.

-Эй, это же- 

Нет. Ты только сейчас понимаешь, что стоишь на верхних ступенях лестницы и смотришь вниз. Ты не помнишь, почему ты стоишь тут, у всех на виду. Возможно, ты очень глупый человек? Ты не сводишь глаз с братьев, обступивших Маммона. Тот прижимает к себе... твоё тело. Избитое, окровавленное. С такого расстояния тебе не видны синяки на твоей шее, но ты знаешь, что они есть. Бельфегор.

Он злобно смотрит на тебя. Он точно также смотрел на тебя, когда голыми руками сломал тебе шею. Он скалится, затем ехидно улыбается. Он что-то говорит, но ты не понимаешь смысла этих слов. Ты думаешь о другом. Ты испытываешь тревогу, вспоминая о ужасающей предсмертной боли. Бельфегор бежит в твою сторону, тебе должно быть страшно, но твоё тело парализовано. Ты наконец-то приходишь в себя. 

Ком в горле становится больше, стоило тебе заговорить.

-Лилит... 

Тебе больно произносить её имя. Она причинила так много страданий тем, кто тебе дорог. Лицо Бельфегора искажается. Ты снова повторяешь её имя.

-Лилит жила как человек. Она была с тем, кого любила. Она жила и умерла счастливой. Пожалуйста...

Бельфегор застывает на месте. Его братья тоже потрясены. В комнате слышны только твоё бешеное дыхание и резкий вдох Люцифера. В твоих знаниях сомневаются, но разве не сам Люцифер рассказал об этом, перед тем, как вы все, кроме Бельфегора, покинули Дом Скорби и отправились во дворец Дьяволо? Это точно произошло, с этого всё началось. 

Всё стало более странным. Дьяволо. И Барбатос, следующий за ним. Весёлое поведение Дьяволо сильно контрастировало с напряжением в комнате, но это не помешало ему сказать то, что потрясло всех ещё сильнее. 

Ты? Потомок Лилит? Той, кого ты презираешь? Что-то не так, ты не хочешь верить словам Дьяволо.

-Лилит? Лилит... Лилит!

Её имя звенит в ушах, ты вновь испытываешь знакомое чувство страха. Люцифер идёт к тебе, его улыбка тебя тревожит. Ты заметно хмуришься, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы убежать, но твоё тело, казалось, контролирует какая-то неизвестная сила. Это была она? Заставляет тебя принять правду, манипулирует? Это всё часть другого, более крупного плана? Это твои мысли, но ты сомневаешься, что следующие действия происходят по твоей воле. Ты позволяешь Люциферу обнять себя. Ты чувствуешь, что начинаешь задыхаться.

Ты не можешь дышать. Паника. Ты пытаешься вырваться, но Люцифер обнимает тебя всё сильнее. Нет. Пожалуйста. 

-Отпусти меня.

Это было грубо. Наконец, ты снова получаешь контроль над своим телом, неизвестная сила на мгновение отступает, позволив выразить твои истинные чувства. И снова удушье, твоя голова раскалывается от боли, твоё дыхание учащается.

Удушье. Ты не можешь позволить своему телу поддаться ему, ты не можешь позволить ему ещё больше мучить тебя. Ты падаешь на спину, вырвавшись из объятий Люцифера. Ты приземляешься на пол, к счастью, ты всё ещё на верху лестницы. Быстро проанализировав ситуацию, в которой оказались ты и Люцифер, ты упираешься ногой ему в грудь. Затем ты со всей силы толкаешь его.

Люцифер теряет равновесие и падает с лестницы. Ты не можешь вернуться. Затем ты поворачиваешься и бежишь в коридор, надеясь скрыться от него. Краткий момент свободы, одно мгновение без неё. Без её контроля. Остальные молчат недолго, они быстро понимают, что сейчас произошло. Возможно, твоя выходка не самый подходящий способ сказать, что ты считаешь заявление (утверждение) Дьяволо ложью. Глубоко внутри ты знаешь, что это была просто уловка, а ты просто пешка, часть большего плана. 

Братья из оригинальной временной линии всё ещё ждут твоего возвращения. Слова Барбатоса звучат в твоих ушах. Словно мелодия, полная снисхождения. Ты знаешь, что он просто дал тебе обычный совет, но после того, что произошло, к его словам не было доверия.

“Просто постучи в ту дверь и ты вернёшься назад.”

Только так? Тебе нужно будет постучать в дверь во дворце Дьяволо или в дверь в комнату Маммона, чтобы вернуться? Ты не можешь доверять им. Ты не можешь доверять своему телу.

Дверь Маммона. Нужно действовать быстро, пока тебя не догнали остальные, иначе этот адский кошмар будет длиться вечно. Мягкий стук, костяшки едва коснулись двери. Крик отчаянья, крик надежды. Тебе не нравится чувство удушья, особенно когда оно исходило от невидимой силы.

Ты быстро открываешь дверь, затем входишь в комнату. Двери. Везде. На стенах, потолке и полу. Ты видишь, что за одной из дверей горит свет. Ты выходишь из комнаты и оказываешься в одном из коридоров во дворце Дьяволо.  
У тебя по щекам текут слезы, ты испытываешь чувство облегчения. Ты начинаешь плакать, даёшь волю чувствам. Ты делаешь это по своей воле. Тебя никто не контролирует. Ты слышишь звуки нескольких голосов. Громче всех говорит Маммон. Его голос полон раздражения и разочарования. Он говорит о... о тебе, точнее о твоём отсутствии. Твоё тело действует само по себе, ты практически бежишь по коридору и распахиваешь дверь, которая разделяла тебя и братьев.

Она открылась. Ты падаешь и скользишь по полу, пока мягко не сталкиваешься с чьими-то ногами. В комнате на секунду воцаряется тишина, прежде чем они начинают повторять твоё имя.

-Ты снова с нами! Я знал, что ты не заставишь нас ждать! 

Ты всё ещё лежишь, растянувшись на полу. Маммон встаёт на колени и поднимает тебя. Ты ждёшь. Сейчас ты снова начнёшь задыхаться. Но вместо этого ты чувствуешь тепло, в объятьях Маммона ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Тебя обнимают и остальные братья. Ты даёшь волю чувствам. Ты рыдаешь, вцепившись в Маммона. Он не причинит тебе вреда, не примет твою уязвимость за слабость.

-Я снова с вами, ребята.


End file.
